


Instant Date

by spaze_cat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Instant Date Prank, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaze_cat/pseuds/spaze_cat
Summary: Sans approaches a mysterious figure in a hoodie...





	Instant Date

Sans’s feet crunched through the snow as he made his way to his next shift.

_ Hotland, here I come _ , he thought dully, already bored out of his mind.

Just as he was about to teleport out of there, he caught sight of a monster wearing a dark, over-sized hoodie, shivering in the cold. Sans paused, immediately nervous. He couldn’t see the monster’s face as it was obscured by the hood pulled over his head, so he had no idea who it was.

The monster - at least, Sans  _ hoped _ it was a monster - stood in front of a strange vertical contraption, and was staring down at it intently. Sans gulped, but allowed his curiosity to carry his body forward.

“H-hey, uh, are you alright?” Sans asked, magic buzzing throughout his bones, ready for anything.

The monster didn’t answer, and Sans still couldn’t see his face. His head was angled down at the contraption, and Sans took a chance to look as well.

It looked like a steel beam, propped up vertically to hold what appeared to be a button.

The button read ‘ _ Instant Date _ .’

Sans could smell a prank a mile away, so all worries of danger immediately flew out the window. Clearly this was some kind of joke, but he wasn’t quite sure he understood it just yet.

Obviously, he had to push the button.

 

* * *

 

Red was  _ ecstatic _ . He could hardly believe he’d managed to catch Sans, even though this was exactly what he’d planned for. He’d spent  _ days  _ watching for patterns, memorizing his routes just for a  _ chance _ for this would work.

Was that creepy? Probably. Red was still working on all that. Besides, Sans didn’t have to know.

Being an alternate version of Sans gave Red a distinct advantage. He knew that Sans would be cautious, but unable to resist his curiosity; that desire for knowledge was something prevalent in all Sanses.

And then of course, once Sans was close enough to read the words on the button, the tenseness in his posture relaxed, and his smile became less strained. It made Red relax, too. The purpose of this wasn’t to  _ scare _ Sans, it was to--

Sans pushed the button.

From all around them, members of the royal guard sprung to action. Greater Dog brought the top of the table, Lesser Dog brought the decorations and candles. Dogamy brought the plates while his wife brought the glassware. Doggo placed Red’s chair down behind him, then helped remove Red’s disguise, revealing the more formal, fancy clothes he’d had underneath.

Annoying Dog nudged a stool beneath Sans until he collapsed into it with a surprised huff. Papyrus arrived with two plates of spaghetti and a jug of water. With practised ease and a triumphant  _ Nyeh! _ , Papyrus set down their entrees and then filled their glasses with fresh water.

Toriel, just out of view, sent two tiny blasts of fire magic aimed expertly at both candles, lighting them both and illuminating Red and Sans’s instant date.

It was perfect, thought Red. Everything had gone exactly according to plan. Red watched Sans’s reaction with bated breath, hoping for something positive at the very least.

But Sans wasn’t reacting at all.

His eye lights were pinpricks, slowly taking in every detail of the sudden arrangement surrounding them. Red began to silently panic. Had he done something wrong? Forgotten something?

Oh. Oh  _ no _ . No! He’d forgotten the  _ music _ ! Weren’t fancy dates supposed to have classical music playing in the background? Red should have thought of that, he should have asked around if anyone knew how to play the violin, and--

Sans suddenly burst into raucous, joyous laughter. His whole body shook, tears brimming at the corners of his eye sockets. For a second Red was disheartened, but then he noticed the bright, genuine smile on Sans’s face.

He was surprised, but clearly ecstatic.

_ There _ , Red thought, entranced by the beautiful sound of Sans’s happiness, _ I guess I didn’t forget the music, after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely off of this gif: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/501951651331178496/540230420139212830/5bd95f3d-4f9f-4f6f-b4bc-dc6f0242531d.gif


End file.
